


Let him in

by xApollo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xApollo/pseuds/xApollo
Summary: In which MC finally breaks up over their mental problems after the party and Yoosung finds them curled up in bed, crying.





	

You were finally breaking down. Ever since you joined RFA - which really had been just on a whim, really just because you are incapable of saying no to people - you’d been so anxious. New people always make you anxious, but especially so when they seemed to be.. So kind. All throughout the preparation for the party, you’d attempted to return the kindness, to help all of the party members where you could. You were nice and supportive, and so were they. But the fact remained that there was a big part of yourself that you’d been hiding all along.

What absolutely didn’t help was that the boy you’d fallen for had been comparing you to a dead person all along. You.. Wanted him to see you for who you were. His affection, albeit scary at first, had been welcome. It’d taken him until the actual party to realise that you weren’t his dead cousin, however. But even that you’d managed with, because it wasn’t as if you couldn’t see where his thoughts were coming from. He was obviously still grieving, so being supportive had been the best option, even if you did have to make sure that he realised you were your own person.

But now that the party was over, now that you’d actually met your new friends, something that had caused you enough anxiety as it was - your emotions were finally breaking you up. So you were crying, curled up on the bed of your boyfriend who was running some errands. You were crying, because you could no longer hide the part of yourself that was always filled with anxiety, the part that was afraid of letting new people into your life. It wasn’t as if you hadn’t been having fun. From the very first day, all members of the RFA had supported you, asked you how you were doing, asked you whether you were taking proper care of yourself. But maybe the fact that they were immediately so caring made you so scared. The main reason you didn’t let people in was because you were afraid of them leaving you, of them hurting you, after all.

Right now, you were desperately trying to calm yourself down before Yoosung got back home. He didn’t deserve to see you like this, there was no reason for you to worry him. 

Apparently, it was already too late, however, as you heard footsteps approaching the door to the apartment, followed by the jingling of keys and then the door opening. To give yourself a bit more time to compose yourself, you hid beneath the blankets, trying to keep your sobbing to a minimum. 

“I’m back! I brought ice cream, since you love that!” Yoosung chimed happily, closing the door behind him and moving over to the kitchen to clean up the groceries.

You didn’t reply, knowing your voice would just break.

“Are you asleep?” Yoosung asked, chuckling as he made his way over to the bed to check up on you. “Why are you underneath the blankets like that? You could suffocate.” His voice was soft, caring, as he started tugging on the blanket as to get you some fresh air.

You kept the blanket pulled over yourself tightly, just mumbling some incoherent words.

“MC.. Are you okay?” 

You remained as quiet as possible, just the occasional sniff now coming from your covered form.

Now tugging a bit more forcefully, Yoosung managed to remove the blankets, a frown immediately appearing on his face as he saw the tears covering yours. “What’s wrong?” He inquired, moving in to wrap his arms around you. “Why are you crying?”

You didn’t want to answer, didn’t want to bother him, but you buried your head in his chest as he held you, the crying continuing. He’d already seen you, so there was no point in hiding the fact that you’d been crying. But there was also no point in telling him why, as it could very well hurt his feelings. 

Yoosung moved one hand up, petting your head softly, running his fingers through your hair. “You know you can talk to me, right? If something happened, or something is wrong.. I’ll protect you! But you do need to tell me what I need to protect you from.”

“You can’t protect me from myself,” you managed to mumble in return, your arms wrapping around him as to cling onto him tightly.

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he managed in a soft voice, pressing a kiss to your head.

You shook your head in reply, just staying against him, crying, feeling absolutely miserable. 

“Please? Talking about things helps, you know. I think.. I think we’ve proved that over the last two weeks,” Yoosung argued, pulling you tighter against him. “I can’t make you happy if you don’t tell me what’s troubling you.”

Slowly, you managed to lift your head from his chest to look up to him. “I don’t know how to talk about my problems.”

“Hmm,” the blonde mused, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. “I will get you some of the ice cream I bought and.. And then you can prepare a rant. Just let out whatever is inside, it doesn’t have to be coherent and I don’t have to understand, just do what makes you feel better, okay? If you really can’t talk, then.. Then we’ll cuddle the rest of the day and put on a movie with a happy ending,” he decided, slowly letting go of you. “I’ll be right back!”

And there your boyfriend hurried over to the kitchen, quickly grabbing the ice cream and a spoon before hurrying back to you. He sat down, pulled you onto his lap and opened the bucket. “It’s chocolate. Chocolate is supposed to make people happy, too!” He said cheerfully. He was worried about you, but he was also fairly certain that if he let that affect his mood, you’d only feel worse. So he scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and offered it to you in a cute gesture.

You slowly, between sobs, moved towards the spoon and took the ice cream into your mouth. 

Yoosung was happy to see you eat, just waiting patiently till you decided what you were going to do.

Once you swallowed the ice cream, you leaned back against your boyfriend, making sure not to face him as you slowly started talking. “I.. In my past, I never really.. Never really had anyone to care for me. Whenever.. I made a friend, or had someone that I felt cared about me, it would never take long until I was abandoned or hurt. So I was basically always alone and I was quick to stop trusting people. And while for the past few weeks I haven’t been alone, I..” You stopped, biting your lip softly. This was already more than you ever told anyone.

Yoosung, as you started talking, had a frown on his face and wrapped his arms back around you. But he didn’t speak, not wanting to interrupt you.

And so you continued, feeling a bit safer with his arms around you.

“I had to hide this part of myself for all of you, Yoosung. I had to hide it so that you wouldn’t think of me as annoying or as a problem and so that you would actually accept me. I can’t say no - if I could, I probably never would’ve gone to the apartment in the first place. I’ve been hiding all my anxieties and the fact that I can’t really trust any of you, even if you’ve all been so kind to me..” You continued, though your tears started to stream down more frequently and you stopped after this. 

Yoosung held you tighter than before, his eyes closed to hide the fact that he was tearing up. “.. Thank you for confiding in me,” he started, burying his head against your neck. “It’s okay. It’s okay if you can’t trust me, or any of us. But you shouldn’t hide anything if it hurts you that much, okay? I want you to be happy,” he mumbled against your neck, his face flushed. “Whatever you do and whatever you think of me, I will always love you. So please talk to me.”

Your sobbing took over again, at the reaction you’d never expected. You turned around to face your boyfriend, scooping up ice cream and offering it to him now. 

He smiled, though tears were slowly streaming down his face now too.

And you realised he was genuinely upset, not because you didn’t trust him, but because you were so upset.

Yoosung ate the ice cream, then resumed the tight embrace the both of you were in. 

You were still crying, now feeling even more emotional as you realised that Yoosung wasn’t going to abandon you because of your problems. 

Yoosung moved his head, planted a kiss on your cheek. “I’m sorry you haven’t led a happy life, MC. But I will do everything within in my power to change that.”

Nodding, you moved your head as well, your sobs slowly calming down. You pressed your lips against your boyfriend’s, both of yours tasting salty because of the tears and sweet because of the ice cream. 

Closing his eyes, Yoosung pressed against your lips, his hand raising to the back of your head to keep you in place. He was happy you’d calmed down, happy that you’d opened up to him. Not even a part of him was thinking of being upset that you’d been hiding this or that you might not trust him. Every part of him was focused on cheering you up instead, making you happy.

A warmth spread through your body, as it usually did when you kissed Yoosung. His lips were soft, tender, his kisses felt as if every ounce of his body tried to convey his love.

Too soon, you felt, he pulled back, a yelp escaping his mouth. The bucket of ice cream had fallen over against his back, the cold surprising him and the chocolate smearing across his shirt.

As you realised what was going on, you managed a giggle, picking up the bucket and scooping up some ice cream. 

Yoosung, as he moved you off of his lap so he could stand up and change his shirt, smiled brightly as you giggled. “I love you, MC.” 

Your face still puffed up from the crying and a spoonful of ice cream in your mouth, you looked up at the blonde and managed a smile. “I love you too.”


End file.
